Metals, metal ions and their complexes play an important physiological role in animals, humans and plants. For example, metals such as copper, zinc, iron, calcium and the like, are important for, among other things, bone development, energy production and fatty acid oxidation. In addition, metals may be incorporated into enzymes and proteins, and may also function as co-factors (for example, copper is a co-factor associated with the enzyme superoxide dismutase).
Administration of metal ions and their complexes can be therapeutically useful. For example, metal ions, such as copper ions, have been administered in the form of salts, such as, for example, metal sulfides, chlorides and nitrates, for various therapeutic uses.
The specification for Australian patent application no. 2004205086 (AU 2004205086 A1) discloses a process for preparing a metal ion chelate complex. This document discloses a process for preparing copper EDTA and related complexes, involving mixing a chelating agent with an oxidising agent in solution to obtain a mixture and adding at least one metal capable of forming a metal ion chelate complex with said chelating agent to said mixture, so as to form at least one metal ion chelate complex, or a mixture thereof.
It would be advantageous to provide metal ion complexes with different and/or new structures. It would also be advantageous to provide alternative processes for preparing metal ion complexes.